


Milestones and Memories

by fandomgurl77



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Arguments, Babies, Birthday, Blood, Circus, Crush, Death, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Gore, Just Getting By, Life is hard, Marriage Proposal, Mayhem, Memories, Miscarriage, Moving Out, New Friends, Nooo!, Old Friends, Ouch, P.T is not impressed, Period-Typical Sexism, Poverty, Pregnancy, Punishment, Sad, School, Shock, Sneaking Around, Survival, Tears, Terror, Toddler, Tragedy, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, and getting caught, and paying for it, are you insane?, i'm bonkers, it's not AU it's Universe sorry, its optional reading though, moving in, oh no, poor P.T, that must hurt, this story is technically the second one in the Post-Movie AU series, what were you thinking Lettie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: It is Anne Wheeler's birthday while the circus is on a cross-country tour and everyone's happy.Meanwhile, some old friends of P.T's have shown up for the party...Also, P.T reads a horrifying article in the newspaper which causes grim flashbacks...Flashback sections are in italics and normal, non-italic text signals the present day.
Relationships: P.T Barnum & Philo Barnum, Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler, Philo Barnum/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_It is 11:30 on the morning of October 17 th, 1873 a.k.a Anne’s 31st birthday; everything was going to plan at the party – until P.T receives an unexpected visit from a passer-by…_

‘Happy birthday, Anne!’ the troupe said collectively in the main part of the tent.

‘Thank you all’, Anne said, ‘I knew I could count on you guys.’

‘Anything for my love’, Phillip said before he hugged and kissed her.

‘Yuck!’ Julian said while watching.

‘Anyway’, Anne said a few seconds later, ‘Let’s get this thing started!’

Approximately half an hour later, a man walked up to the entrance of the tent where he was sure he recognized one of the people inside.

‘Phineas?’ he asked, ‘Can it really be?’

‘What the…?’ P.T said when he faced the man standing in the entrance, ‘Goodness me, I haven’t seen you in years, Clarence!’

‘Yes, those were the days’, Clarence said, ‘And I’ve bought a few friends with me for old times’ sake.’

‘Ok’, P.T said, ‘Where are they?’

‘We’re right here’, three voices replied as their owners walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately half an hour later, a man walked up to the entrance of the tent where he was sure he recognized one of the people inside.

‘Phineas?’ he asked, ‘Can it really be?’

‘What the…?’ P.T said when he faced the man standing in the entrance, ‘Goodness me, I haven’t seen you in years, Clarence!’

‘Yes, those were the days’, Clarence said, ‘And I’ve bought a few friends with me for old times’ sake.’

‘Ok’, P.T said, ‘Where are they?’

‘We’re right here’, three voices replied as their owners walked in.

‘Remember Edward, Isabel and Quentin?’ Clarence said, ‘We were a small gang of kids living on the streets of Manhattan.’

‘Ah, yes’, P.T said, ‘I first met you guys during the spring of 1851.’

‘Speaking of that’, Edward said, ‘I’m reminded of a hot and humid afternoon that summer when the milk cart stopped in front of the alleyway that we called home.’

‘’Ah, yes’, P.T said, ‘That was the first time in quite a while that any of us had drunk milk, if I’m correct.’

‘Yes’, Quentin said, ‘However, acquiring five half-litre bottles without being caught was the fun part…’

_‘Ok, everyone_ _’, Clarence said as the milk cart stopped in front of the alley,_ _‘This is our chance.’_

_‘Right’, P.T said, ‘I’ll distract the driver, while you guys retrieve the milk off the back.’_

**_Two seconds later…_ **

_‘Hey, you!’ the cart’s driver shouted as he chased P.T down the street and around the corner, ‘Come back with my bucket!’_

_Meanwhile, Edward, Clarence, and Quentin walked out of the alley and pulled five bottles out from under the thick cover on the back of the cart._

_‘Right, Isabel’, Clarence said when she walked out, ‘We’ve got the bottles for you to take back home.’_

_‘Ok’, Isabel said as she picked up two bottles and carried them back into the alley and around the corner to a small, rectangular area decorated with old, worn-out chairs and hammocks tied between poles and placed them out of the sun against the wall behind the hammocks._

_‘I’ve placed them against the back wall, ‘Isabel said before she took two more off the cart and did the same with them._

_‘Thanks’, Clarence said just as P.T appeared from around the corner, ran up the street, placed the bucket beside the cart and grabbed the last bottle._

_‘He’s coming this way’, he said, ‘We need to go.’_

_‘Ok’, Clarence said before they, Edward and Quentin ran down the alley and disappeared around the corner just as the driver returned and looked down into the narrow space between two shops._

_‘I’ll get you stupid kids one day!’ he shouted before he continued making deliveries down the street._

_A couple of days later, P.T returned to the alley with a letter in his hand._

_‘What’s that?’ Isabel asked._

_‘Oh’, P.T replied ‘It’s…um…nothing that you would understand or need to know about. Anyway, where are Edward, Quentin and Clarence?’_

_‘Oh’, Isabel said, ‘They’ve decided to go to the open day at the church at the end of the street.’_

_‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘I had seen that advertised during the week; they also give out free food and clothes to those in need, so hopefully they’ll be bringing something back.’_

**_Two hours later…_ **

****

_‘We’re back, Isabel’, ‘Edward, Quentin and Clarence said as they began walking down the alley, ‘Is there any sign of P.T?’_

_‘Oh’, Isabel said, ‘He returned here over two hours ago with a letter. Anyway, did you bring back anything?’_

_‘Well, we bought a few lamingtons back with us’, Edward said, ‘Don’t worry, we asked about what was in them and they don’t contain any vanilla.’_

_‘Thanks’, Isabel said._

_‘Good afternoon, P.T’, Edward, Clarence and Quentin said when they walked around the corner, ‘We bought a few lamingtons with us.’_

_‘Um…do they contain vanilla?’ P.T asked._

_‘No’, Clarence replied._

_‘Thank goodness, P.T said just as Isabel noticed what was on the piece of paper in front of him._

_‘Hey’, she said, ‘Come and have a look at this.’_

_‘Ok’, Quentin said as he and the others walked over._

_‘Wow, P.T!’ Edward said in an amazed tone, ‘You can read that?’_

_‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘My father started teaching me when I was five and I am now fluent in reading, writing and listening.’_

_‘Well, it’s amazing’, Clarence said while he was looking at the half-page of dots and dashes, ‘I wish I knew Morse Code.’_

_‘Us too’, the other three said._

_‘Anyway’, P.T said, ‘I need to reply to this letter, but I suppose it can wait until later.’_


	3. Chapter 3

_The following afternoon, while Edward, Quentin and Clarence were out again, Isabel discovered something that, to her, was shocking._

_‘P.T’, she said when he walked in from around the corner, ‘I want to ask you something.’_

_‘Ok’, P.T said._

_‘What’s **this**?’ Isabel asked when she gave him the empty envelope from the letter he’d received yesterday._

_‘Um, it’s an empty envelope’, P.T replied._

_‘Correct, however, that’s not all…’ Isabel said when she showed him the name of the sender, ‘Who’s this **Charity** girl, eh?_

_‘Oh…’ P.T said while blushing, ‘Uh…she’s a friend who lives far away.’_

_‘Oh, so you mean your **girlfriend**?’ Isabel asked._

_‘She is **not** my girlfriend!’ P.T replied, ‘We just like writing to each other!’_

**A few seconds later…**

_‘I **cannot** believe that you would do this to me, P.T!’ Isabel said angrily before she walked out and disappeared around the corner, ‘I’ll be beside the river near the big oak tree.’_

_‘Isabel, wait!’ P.T shouted before he ran after her._

_Meanwhile, Isabel almost crashed into Clarence as he, Edward and Quentin were returning home._

_‘Whoa!’ Clarence said when he noticed the look on Isabel’s face, ‘What’s going on here, Isabel?’_

_‘It’s a failure!’ Isabel said, ‘A total failure!’_

_‘What is?’ Clarence asked._

_‘It’s…it’s P.T!’ Isabel sobbed before she ran off._

_‘Oh my…’ Clarence thought when he realised what she meant a few seconds later._

_Ten minutes later, P.T had just sent his letter off when he noticed a figure sitting under a large tree alongside the river._

_‘Isabel!’ he said as he ran up to her, ‘What’s wrong?’_

_‘Go away, P.T’, Isabel sobbed, ‘I’m not in the mood to talk to you.’_

_‘Why not?’ P.T asked._

_‘You don’t understand, do you?’ Isabel replied, ‘My plans for a future together have been utterly **ruined** by you and that letter!’_

_‘Oh’, P.T said, ‘Let me tell you something…’_

_‘Like what?’ Isabel asked._

_‘You see, we were never meant to be anything more than friends and team-mates’, P.T replied, ‘Besides, I’ve already promised Charity that we will meet again when she comes home in a few years.’_


	4. Chapter 4

_At 9:00 the next morning, Phillip asked P.T an important question…_

‘P.T’, he said, ‘I’ve noticed that each of the sleeves of your ringmaster’s coat have a capital letter “B” on them and are embroidered with gold thread. My question is, who is responsible for all of that? In other words, was it done at the shop or not?’

‘No’, P.T said, ‘The letters and the patterns were made and sewn on by me.’

‘What??’ Phillip asked, ‘ _You’re_ the one responsible?’

‘Yes’, P.T replied, I’ve been fascinated with sewing and needlework since I was four, which is when my father started to teach me the basics.’

‘Well, I guess it should’ve been obvious to me, since he was a tailor’, Phillip said.

‘Correct’, P.T said, ‘Even though we were dirt poor, I still had a fantastic upbringing.’

‘What about school?’ Phillip asked, ‘What happened in regards to that?

‘Dad couldn’t afford to send me to school, so he taught me everything I know’, P.T replied.

**A second later…**

‘Oh, wait a minute’, P.T said as soon as he remembered a month and two days when he was 10, ‘I _did_ briefly attend school in 1847, when I was 10, but I was withdrawn after only a month and two days.’

‘Why?’ Phillip asked, ‘What happened?’

‘Well, the headmistress had an argument with Dad over what she thought I _should_ have been studying, which resulted in me being taken out’, P.T replied.

‘How did _this_ all start?’ Phillip asked.

It all started in the third week of 5th grade’, P.T began, ‘I was walking down one of the halls when I saw something through the open door of a classroom…’

_‘What is this?’ P.T thought while he secretly watched a group of senior girls talking and working away at something, ‘I must get a closer look.’_

_However, before he could act, the headmistress walked down the hall while ringing a brown hand-held bell._

_‘Okay, girls!’ she said sternly, ‘It’s time to pack up and prepare for the next class.’_

_‘Yes, Mrs. Appleberry’, one of the girls, Martha, said as she and her three friends packed everything they had been working on into their bags and left the room just as other students were lining up outside._

_‘Oh my’, P.T thought when he noticed that Martha was carrying a pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn, ‘They were sewing in there.’_

_‘PHINEAS!’ Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘You heard me; now get to class!’_

_‘Sorry, Mrs. Appleberry’, P.T said, ‘I’ll leave now.’_

_‘No time to dawdle, young man’, Mrs. Appleberry said in a stern voice while the other students watched, ‘You’ll be in detention tomorrow lunchtime otherwise.’_

_‘Ok’, P.T said before he disappeared down the hall, the entire episode causing one of the boys who was in the line to giggle slightly._

_‘SILENCE, Gavin!’ Mrs. Appleberry said just as the teacher showed up, ‘We do NOT laugh at others’ misfortunes.’_

_After dinner that evening, P.T told his father about what he had seen in the classroom that day._

_‘…and it turns out that Martha and her friends were working on their projects for sewing class’, he said, ‘So, is there a chance that I could borrow a pair of your needles and some fabric for tomorrow?’_

_‘Well’, Philo said, ‘Ok, but I will need them back when you return home, as well as any fabric that you haven’t used.’_

_‘Thanks, Dad’, P.T said, ‘I knew I could count on you.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild depiction of child abuse.

_At morning tea the next day, P.T walked into the classroom where he had seen Martha and her friends the day before and sat at a desk in the corner before taking the borrowed knitting needles and a ball of yarn out of his bag._

‘That’s when Mrs. Appleberry caught me in the classroom’, P.T said to Phillip, ‘And boy, was she angry…’

_‘PHINEAS TAYLOR BARNUM!!’ Mrs. Appleberry shouted before she marched over to the desk in the corner, ‘You **know** the classrooms are off limits during the breaks unless it’s raining outside!’_

_‘I’m sorry, Mrs. Appleberry’, P.T said with tears in his eyes as he proceeded to pack everything away, ‘I’ll leave immediately.’_

_‘No, you’re not!’ Mrs. Appleberry said when she noticed what P.T had been working on, ‘And what is **this**?’_

_‘Um’, P.T said nervously, ‘It…it’s a project that I’m…um…working on.’_

_‘Oh really?’ Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘Don’t be stupid! You need to find a manly hobby, not this fairy-tale rubbish!’_

_‘But…the girls…’ P.T began._

_‘Martha and her three friends were given permission by their teacher to work in here on their assigned class projects yesterday’, Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘ **You** , on the other hand, just came in here regardless and thought no-one would find out about your girly habits! Well, young man, you’re coming with me to my office right now to sort this out!’_

_‘Yes, Mrs. Appleberry’, P.T said before he packed everything away and following her to her office, attracting stares from other students along the way._

_At 4:00 that afternoon, P.T told his father about what happened that day._

_‘What’s wrong, son?’ Philo asked._

_‘It was horrible’, P.T sobbed, ‘I was caught by Mrs. Appleberry while I was working on the embroidered cloth that I started last week with you.’_

_‘What did she say, if anything?’ Philo asked._

_‘Well’, P.T sobbed, ‘She said that anything to do with sewing or needlework is “woman’s work” and that I need to get a “manly hobby”.’_

_‘Seriously?’ Philo said, ‘There is absolutely nothing wrong with a boy who prefers sewing over other so-called “manly” activities. Besides, I bet she doesn’t even know the basics of needlework. I’ll go in and have a talk with her tomorrow.’_

_‘Oh’, P.T said, ‘That reminds me, she also took me up to her office to “sort this issue out.”’_

_‘What did she have to say in there to you?’ Philo asked._

_‘Well, firstly she reminded me of how I was acting like a girl, again’, P.T sobbed, ‘Then she used the cane a few times as punishment, as is evident by the marks on my hand.’_

_‘I **cannot** believe this!’ Philo said, ‘Striking a child is **never** an acceptable form of discipline and should be outlawed completely!’_

_At 11:00 a.m. the next day, Saturday, Mrs. Appleberry got a surprise visit from Philo in her living room._

_‘Good morning, Mrs. Appleberry’, he said as he sat down on a chair, ‘I’m Philo Barnum, father of Phineas Taylor Barnum.’_

_‘Pleased to meet you, Mr. Barnum’, Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘How may I help?’_

_‘Well, it’s about what happened yesterday’, Philo said, ‘My son said that you caught him in a classroom doing what you consider to be a “girly” activity.’_

_‘Yes, you are correct’, Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘But the truth is, sewing **is** a female activity, unlike woodwork or metalwork.’_

_It was then that things started to get heated._

_‘And **who** told you that, eh?’ Philo said, ‘I’ve been a tailor for years and it hasn’t made me any less of a man.’_

_‘Really?’ Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘Because **I** have only had tailoresses working for me when I need clothing repaired!’_

_‘Oh yeah?’ Philo said, ‘Well then, perhaps you should try hiring a man and discover that gender makes no difference whatsoever!’_

_‘Well, I hate to be a “hole in your sock”, but I’m sticking to what **I** know and won’t be “cottoned” on by a know-it-all like you! “Needless” to say that your argument is pretty “pointless” as well; it is “sew” not true.’_

_Philo looked at her blankly for a few seconds in response to what she just said._

_‘Those puns were terrible’, he said._

_‘Oh?’ Mrs Appleberry asked, ‘I’m guessing that they weren’t “tailored” to your “measurements” then. In other words, you’re not “bursting at the seams” with laughter.’_

_‘No’, Philo said, ‘It seems that you’re the only one who’s in “stitches” and “having a good yarn” about it.’_

_‘Well, I’ve got some news for you, Philo’, Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘The idea about this being a “girly” activity is well “woven” into the “fabric of society.”’_

_‘Ok, enough with the terrible puns’, Philo said, ‘Now, Phineas also said that you took him to your office to “sort this issue out” and that you used the cane on him as a form of punishment.’_

_‘Yes’, Mrs. Appleberry said._

_‘I wonder, Mrs. Appleberry’, Philo said, ‘Do you know how damaging hitting a child can be? It only teaches them that physical violence is an acceptable method of communication.’_

_‘Well, I never!’ Mrs. Appleberry said, ‘I will not have you teaching me about how to discipline my students!’_

_‘And **I** won’t tolerate you hitting my son **or** any other child ever again!’ Philo shouted, ‘His hand is now too painful to use because of **you** and your “discipline”!’_

_‘That’s it!’ Mrs. Appleberry said as she walked to the front door and opened it, ‘You’ve done enough damage here. Now **get out**!’_

‘And that’s what led to me being withdrawn a week later’, P.T said to Phillip, ‘I still have a small mark on my hand from the caning, although it’s hardly noticeable.’


	6. Chapter 6

After the show that afternoon, P.T was reading an article in the newspaper about a young woman who had been jailed for life for a murder within the town of Greenbank. However, he froze in horror when he read a line in the fifth paragraph.

‘ _How can anyone be so cruel as to kill their own mother?_ ’ it read.

This caused P.T to have a not-so-pleasant flashback involving his own mother’s death 36 years ago.

**Half an hour later…**

‘Hello?’ Phillip asked as he waved his hand in front of P.T’s face, ‘P.T? Are you home?’

‘Let me try’, Lettie said while P.T was still staring blankly at the space where he used to be holding the newspaper before it had dropped to the floor, ‘I know _exactly_ what will wake him up without fail…’

She walked up the hall and closed the door before bursting back into the main part of the tent while feigning panic.

‘FIRE!’ she shouted, ‘The storage room is on fire!’

In response to this, P.T immediately sprang into action and stood up.

‘Quickly everyone, let’s go!’ he said as he opened the flap at the entrance wide.

‘But, P.T…’ Phillip began before he was cut off.

‘Someone needs to go and release the animals!’ P.T said in a panic.

‘Seriously, P.T’, Phillip said, I need to tell you something.’

‘Oh Phillip’, P.T said, ‘You can go and bring Julian out while I go and bring the firefighters here.’

‘Um…that won’t be necessary’, Phillip said.

‘What do you mean?’ P.T asked, ‘Are you mad?’

‘No’, Phillip replied, ‘There is no fire.’

‘What??’ P.T said, ‘But Lettie…’

‘Phillip’s right’, Lettie said, ‘I made the part about the fire up to wake you.’

‘What an irresponsible thing to do!’ P.T said, ‘Not to mention very dangerous; these sorts of things can result in death or serious injury in a real emergency through the real alarms not being believable!’

‘Sorry’, Lettie said, ‘I guess I should have thought of something else.’

‘Anyway’, Lettie said as everyone walked back inside, ‘I saw the article that you were reading when you froze up; it was about a young woman who murdered her mo…oh, now I get it.’

‘P.T?’ she asked, ‘What happened to your mother?’

This question caused the line to resurface in P.T’s mind.

_‘How can anyone be so cruel as to kill their own mother?’_

_‘Kill their own mother.’_

‘I don’t talk about that’, P.T said hastily before disappearing up the hall.

‘What the juice?’ everyone asked as they stared at the hall doorway in utter confusion.

‘P.T?’ Lettie asked as she quietly opened the door, ‘What was that all about?’

‘That line in the newspaper article conjured up some bad memories for me’, P.T replied.

‘Yes’, Lettie said, ‘I saw that you were frozen with horror for approximately half an hour after reading it, so I figured that something must have been wrong.’

‘What’s going on in here?’ Phillip said as he walked into the room, ‘I heard everything outside in the hall.’

‘I _can’t_ believe that I killed my mother’, P.T said in disbelief, ‘I’m a murderer, Phillip, a _murderer_ who should be locked up forever!’

‘No, you’re not’, Phillip said as he sat on the bed, ‘You wouldn’t even harm a fly for no reason.’

‘I don’t even deserve to live’, P.T said, ‘I should have been done away with a long time ago!’

‘But what about the circus?’ Phillip asked, ‘What would have become of everyone if you hadn’t been here, including myself?’

‘I suppose you’re right’, P.T replied, ‘But that doesn’t change the fact about me having caused my mother’s death.’

‘Hold on!’ Phillip said before he faced Lettie, ‘Lettie, it would be best if you left now.’

‘Ok’, she said before she walked through the door and closed it, ‘See you later.’

‘Right then’, Phillip said, ‘P.T, you said that the article gave you bad memories regarding your mother’s death, right?’

‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘The day after I turned 13, Dad told me about what happened to her when I was born.’

‘What happened?’ Phillip asked.

‘Well, he said that I had literally torn her apart as I came into the world’, P.T sobbed, ‘He then said that if he had a gun with him that day, he would have shot her once in the head and then through the heart to prevent her suffering for five whole minutes before she finally passed.’

‘I see’, Phillip said, ‘I can only imagine what she must have experienced; the pain must have been absolutely excruciating, and I’ve had severe burns.’

‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘And you’re _still_ using moisturiser on them three years after the fire.’

‘I know’, Phillip said, ‘They just keep flaring up all the time, especially when I forget to put it on.’

‘Anyway, back to what I was talking about’, P.T said, ‘Dad always told me that I was very lucky to have been born at all.’

‘Why is that?’ Phillip asked.

‘You see’, P.T replied, ‘I was supposed to have three older siblings, but, alas, none of them survived to be born.’

‘What?’ Phillip asked, ‘They were all miscarried??’

‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘My parents had always had problems when it came to having children during the three years they were together.’

‘I see’, Phillip said, ‘My mother’s two younger siblings tragically didn’t survive for long either; one was miscarried and the other was stillborn. Anyway, when did your parents first meet, if you know?’

‘Hm…let me think here’, P.T began, ‘According to Dad, it was a cold, stormy winter’s day in January 1834…’


	7. Chapter 7

_‘Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Taylor’, Philo’s mother, Christine, said as they walked into the living room of the Taylor household, ‘I hear that it’s Irene’s 20 th birthday tomorrow.’_

_‘Yes’, Mrs. Taylor said, ‘I’ll just go upstairs and bring her down.’_

_‘Ok’, Christine said as she sat on the sofa while Philo sat on a stool._

_‘Irene?’ Mrs. Taylor said when she opened her daughter’s bedroom’s door, ‘Christine is in the living room to wish you happy birthday for tomorrow. Come down and say hello.’_

_‘Ok, Mum’, Irene said as she followed her mother out._

_‘Right’, Mrs. Taylor said as Irene walked down the stairs, ‘Say hello to my daughter, Irene.’_

_‘Good afternoon, Irene’, Christine said to her as she made her way to the chair beside her, ‘I’m Christine. Oh, and happy birthday for tomorrow.’_

_‘Thank you, Christine’, Irene said._

_Meanwhile, Philo had been eagerly eyeing Irene all along._

_‘Heeeello gorgeous’, he thought as she sat down._

_‘Anyway, Christine’, Irene said, ‘Who is that young man sitting opposite us?’_

_‘Oh, that’s my 25-year old son, Philo’, Christine said, ‘I think you two should introduce yourselves to each other.’_

_‘Ok’, Irene said before she stood up and moved to sit beside Philo._

_‘Good afternoon, Philo’, she said as she gave him her hand, ‘I’m Irene Taylor.’_

_‘Oh my, she’s prompting me to shake her hand!’ Philo thought before they shook hands._

_P-pleased to…um…t-to meet…you, ba…I mean, Irene’, he said nervously, ‘I’m P-Philo B-Barnum.’_

_‘See?’ Irene asked while batting her eyes, ‘That wasn’t so hard, was it?’_

_‘No’, Philo replied in a dreamy voice, ‘Definitely not…’_

_‘Philo!’ Christine said, ‘I and Mrs. Taylor have something important to discuss.’_

_‘Oh’, Philo said when he snapped out of his trance, ‘Ok, I’m listening.’_

_‘Good’, Christine said, ‘Now, it’s Irene’s 20 th birthday tomorrow, so we’ll be attending the party here starting at 10:30 a.m. Your job is to give the gift that I’ve prepared at home to Irene.’_

_‘I can do that’, Philo said while looking at Irene longingly, ‘I can **definitely** do that…and a whole lot more…’_

_‘Well, don’t you forget that I and Mrs. Taylor will be here watching, not to mention other guests’, Christine said, ‘So, nowhere in the house will be private.’_

_‘Got it’, Philo said._

**_At 12:30 the next afternoon…_ **

****

_‘Hey, Philo’, Irene said in the empty hall since the other guests were either in the living room or outside, ‘I know a place that is truly private.’_

_‘Where is it?’ Philo asked excitedly._

_‘It’s in the back garden behind the hedge’, Irene said before she quietly opened the back door, ‘Come on, let’s go.’_

_However, just as they where about to go behind the hedge, Christine and Mrs. Taylor caught them._

_‘What are you two doing back here?’ Christine asked, ‘Everyone’s out front waiting for you!’_

_‘Um...we were just going to meet everyone’, Philo said._

_It was then that Mrs. Taylor remembered that they had been walking towards the hedge in a secluded part of the garden._

_‘IRENE TAYLOR!’ she said angrily, ‘I can’t believe this!’_

_‘Philo!’ Christine said, ‘You know not to engage in those sorts of activities until marriage!’_

_‘But…we are in love!’ Philo and Irene said._

_‘That’s **no** excuse for sneaky behaviour!’ Christine said angrily, ‘As punishment for this, you are prohibited from seeing each other for a week!’_

_‘What?’ Philo said, ‘That’s not fair! It will not happen again, we promise.’_

_‘Oh well, suppose you didn’t think of that since you were so caught up in lust!’ Christine said before the four of them walked around to the front garden._

_At 10:00 a.m. the following Wednesday, Philo met Irene again while walking home from the bakery._

_‘Good morning, Philo’, Irene said, ‘I’m so glad to finally see you again after a week!’_

_‘Me too’, Philo said._

_‘Anyway’, Irene said, ‘What’s that you’re holding?’_

_‘Oh’, Philo said, it’s a new type of cake called a “Choco Bomb”. Basically, it’s the three different types of chocolate done three different ways; inside the dark and white chocolate shell there’s a milk chocolate cake with a runny centre made up of all three types.’_

_‘Sounds delicious!’ Irene said, ‘Who’s it for?’_

_‘Mum sent me out specifically to retrieve it for morning tea’, Philo said, ‘You can come along, if you’re able to.’_

_‘Um…ok’, Irene said, ‘My mother’s at work in the local café as a waitress anyway, so there’s nothing else for me to do.’_

_‘Great’, Philo said before they walked down the street._

_‘Mum’, Philo said, ‘I got the Choco Bomb like you asked.’_

_‘Superb’, Christine said, ‘Please go and put it on the table in the kitchen.’_

_‘Ok’, Philo said before he walked into the kitchen, ‘Oh, and Irene has come for a visit as well, since her mother’s at work.’_

_‘I see’, Christine said before she turned to face Irene, ‘Please, Irene, be our guest and share some of the cake with us.’_

_‘Thank you’, Irene said as she, Christine and Philo sat at the table._

_‘Now, Irene’, Christine said, ‘I’ve noticed that you and Philo are quite fond of each other.’_

_‘Oh, Mum’, Philo said while blushing, ‘You didn’t need to say that.’_

_‘But it’s true’, Christine said, ‘You were made for each other.’_

_‘Seriously, Mum’, Philo said, ‘You’re embarrassing me!’_

_‘There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Philo’, Irene said when she looked up at him, ‘It happens to all of us eventually.’_

_‘Man, you’re so pretty’, Philo said in a dreamy voice, ‘I could just stare at you all day…’_

_‘Anyway’, Christine said, ‘We better get on with eating the cake.’_

_‘Um…yes’, Philo said when he snapped out of his trance._

_Half an hour after morning tea, Philo took Irene upstairs to his bedroom, after being reminded once again of the boundaries associated with doing such a thing._

_‘Wow, Philo!’ she said in awe when she saw all of the cross-stitched pictures and embroidered pillowcase on the desk in the corner, ‘Did you do all of this?’_

_‘Yes’, Philo said, ‘I’ve always wanted a job as a tailor since I was very young.’_

_‘Well, your work looks amazing, just like you’, Irene said._

_‘Oh, Irene’, he said before they shared a brief kiss, ‘That means a lot.’_

_‘I wish we could stay like this forever’, Irene said, ‘But, alas, I’ll need to return home soon since Mum is finishing earlier than usual today.’_

_‘Hold on a minute!’ Philo said, ‘That reminds me, I’ve got a surprise for you.’_

_‘Ok’, Irene said, ‘What is it?’_

_‘Close your eyes and I’ll get it for you’, Philo said._

_‘Got it’, Irene said as she shut her eyes._

_‘YES! YES! A million times, YES!’ Christine heard downstairs a minute later._

_‘What’s going on up there?’ she thought as she began walking up the stairs._

_‘I knew you would like it’, Philo said as he put the silver ring on Irene’s finger, before doing the same himself._

_‘Philo? Irene?’ Christine asked as she opened the door, ‘Is everything alright?’_

_‘Yes, Mum, everything’s ok’, Philo said._

_‘What you heard downstairs was me agreeing to Philo’s marriage proposal’, Irene said when she showed Christine the ring._

‘And that’s the story of how my parents first met’, P.T said to Phillip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party scene in this chapter was inspired in part by Taylor Swift's "Love Story."


	8. Chapter 8

‘Right’, P.T said when he and Phillip retuned to the room after lunch, ‘Now to continue where we left off.’

‘Ok’, Phillip said before he closed the door.

_‘I’m terribly sorry for what I’m about to tell you, Irene’, Dr. O’Keefe said at 3:10 p.m. on October 15 th, 1836, ‘But I’m afraid that you will never be able to bear children.’_

_‘What!?’ Irene said in shock, ‘This is unbelievable!’_

_‘I know it’s hard to accept’, O’Keefe said, ‘However, we have to face up to reality, no matter how hard it is.’_

_‘I-I think I understand’, Irene sobbed just as O’Keefe opened the door, ‘I’m a total failure!’_

_‘So, what happened at the doctor’s?’ Philo asked when Irene returned home._

_‘I’m a shame on the family!’ Irene sobbed, ‘I can’t seem to do anything right!’_

_‘What’s wrong, dear?’ Philo asked._

_‘The doctor said…that I…’ Irene began._

_‘That you what?’ Philo asked._

_‘He said that I…I’m unable to bear children!’ Irene sobbed before she burst into tears._

_‘Oh, honey’, Philo said when he hugged her, ‘I’ll always love you, no matter what.’_

_‘Go on and leave me to die!’ Irene sobbed as she moved to the other side of the sofa, ‘Besides, you’re the one who wanted kids, so you deserve another woman who isn’t a barren wasteland like me!’_

_‘No!’ Philo said, ‘I am NOT leaving you! Besides, there are always other options.’_

_‘Like what?’ Irene asked._

_‘We could go to the hospital or orphanage and adopt a child’, Philo suggested._

_‘I suppose you’re right’, Irene said, ‘I just wish that there was a chance, that I wasn’t afflicted with this problem.’_

_‘I wish there was too’, Philo said, ‘But, after losing three children these past two years to miscarriage, it looks like adoption is the only option.’_

_It was then that Irene had an idea._

_‘Philo’, she said, ‘I need to go and have a rest before dinner.’_

_‘Ok’, Philo said as she walked down the short hall, ‘I’ll call you when it’s time to eat!’_

_A short time later, Irene decided to put her plan into action and called Philo up after closing the curtains._

_‘Philo?’ she asked when she opened the door of her bedroom slightly, ‘Can you please come up here for a minute?’_

_‘Sure’, Philo said as he walked up the hall and opened the door, ‘What do you…’_

_‘See?’ Irene said as she stood in front of him, naked, ‘I knew you would come.’_

_‘Oh…my…’ Philo said clumsily as he scanned her from top to toe and up again, ‘You’re s-s-so…um g-g-gorgeous; every…um i-i-inch of y-y-you is…um…f-f…I mean…b-breathtaking.’_

_‘Well, it must be true then’, Irene said when she looked down briefly before looking into his eyes, ‘Because by the looks of it, you’re **most certainly** excited to see me.’_

_Philo immediately sprang into action as soon as he followed her lead and looked down._

_‘Come on, baby’, he said as he hastily ripped his clothes off and flung them onto the chair in the corner of the room, ‘Let me take you on an adventure you’ll never forget!’_

_‘I thought you would agree’, Irene said before they lay on the bed._

_Three weeks later, on November 4 th, Dr. O’Keefe gave Irene some incredible news._

_‘Hm...’ he said, ‘So, you’re saying that you have been experiencing morning sickness, abdominal cramps and that your last cycle was over a month ago?’_

_‘Um…yes’, Irene said, ‘Why?’_

_‘Well, Irene’, O’Keefe said, ‘In that case, I’ve got a simple test for you to do for me.’_

_‘Ok’, Irene said._

_A few minutes later, O’Keefe told her the result._

_‘I’m absolutely astounded!’ he said, ‘You’re pregnant!’_

_‘What!?’ Irene said in shock, ‘But you said…’_

_‘I know’, O’Keefe said, ‘That’s what is puzzling to me; it technically shouldn’t have been possible with your condition, but it’s happened. Anyway, congratulations!’_

_‘How long has this been for?’ Irene asked._

_‘Let’s see here’, O’Keefe replied, ‘The test revealed that you’ve been pregnant for three weeks.’_

_‘Oh my’, Irene said excitedly, ‘I believe that a certain someone at home will be overjoyed to hear about this!’_

_Fifteen minutes later, Irene told Philo the marvellous news._

_‘Good afternoon, Philo’, she said cheerfully when she entered the living room._

_‘Hey, honey’, Philo said when he noticed her big smile, ‘Did you get everything sorted out?’_

_‘Yes’, Irene said, ‘However, it wasn’t just an ordinary illness…’_

_‘Oh?’ Philo asked as he put the shirt he was repairing down on the desk, ‘What was it then?’_

_‘Well, you’ll never believe this’, Irene replied, ‘I’m pregnant!’_

_In response, Philo froze up for a few seconds._

_‘Philo?’ Irene asked, ‘Philo? Are you there?’_

_‘Oh, my goodness!’ Philo said before he sprang up from his chair, knocking it to the floor in the process, ‘Pinch me, I must be dreaming!’_

_‘No, you’re not dreaming, Philo’, Irene said, ‘This is real.’_

_‘I can’t believe it!’ Philo said, ‘You’re pregnant! I told you that there had to have been a way!’_

_‘Anyway’, Irene said, ‘The doctor said that I have to stay healthy and strong for the next eight months or so until the baby is born.’_

**_Eight months and one week later…_ **

****

_‘Well’, Dr. O’Keefe said, ‘You’ve definitely defied all expectations, Irene; the baby is due at anytime between the 3 rd and 10th July.’_

_‘Superb’, Irene said before Philo helped her to stand up, ‘Thank you for all of your help these last few months.’_

_‘No problem’, O’Keefe said as he opened the door, ‘Goodbye!’_

_‘So, Philo’, Irene said when they walked into the living room and sat on the couch, ‘Have you thought of any names that would be good?’_

_‘Yes’, Philo said, ‘If it’s a girl, the choices are between Mary, Martha, Irene Jr, Crystal and Francesca.’_

_‘In that case then’, Irene said, ‘If it’s a boy, then my ideas are Tyler, Oliver, Sam, Kieran and Phineas.’_

_The last of her name suggestions seemed to instantly stick in Philo’s mind._

_‘Hm…’ he thought, ‘Phineas…’_

_‘Anyway’, Irene said, ‘It’s time to prepare the table for lunch.’_

_‘Ok’, Philo said as they both walked into the kitchen._

_A month later, at 8:30 a.m. on the 5 th July, Philo heard a loud, blood-curdling scream coming from Irene’s bedroom, so he ran down the hall and burst through the door to see what was going on._

_‘Are you ok?’ he asked when he saw Irene lying on the bed, obviously in the middle of a painful labour._

_‘The baby…’ she said weakly, almost out of breath, ‘It’s coming.’_

_‘Come on then’, Philo said, ‘Let’s get you to hospital.’_

_‘Philo, I’ve said this before; I would prefer to have a home birth’, Irene said, ‘Besides, we sold the house a week ago and moved into this flat to live until the baby is old enough for us to move to New York.’_

_‘Ok’, Philo said, ‘If you say so.’_

_The next few hours were filled with Irene’s loud, painful screams until, finally, at 11:45, the baby, a boy, entered the world in a not-so-spectacular fashion._

_‘Oh, my goodness!’ Philo said when he heard the baby crying from outside the room before he opened the door, ‘I hear that…’_

_However, his joy was crushed when he saw the state that Irene was in; the sheets and blanket were completely soaked through with blood and there was now a wide, open and bloody cavity where the baby had come out of._

_‘Irene!’ he shouted as he rushed over to her, ‘No!’_

_‘Oh, Philo’, she said while obviously in excruciating pain, ‘I’m…I’m…dying.’_

_‘No!’ Philo sobbed, ‘You can’t die! Who will take care of the baby?’_

_‘You will’, Irene said weakly, ‘Just remember what the doctor said, and you’ll be fine.’_

_It was then that Irene let out a deafening, high-pitched scream that broke Philo apart emotionally._

_‘If only I could sew you up, I would’, Philo thought as he sobbed, ‘Anything to relieve your suffering.’_

_Four long extremely painful minutes later, Irene stopped breathing._

_‘Irene?’ Philo asked as he desperately searched for a pulse, heartbeat or any signs of life, ‘Irene? Can you hear me?’_

_However, there was no response._

_‘NO!!’ Philo shouted before he burst into tears, the noise causing the baby to begin crying again as well, ‘IRENE!!’_

_A few seconds later, he looked up and saw the baby lying just below where it had emerged from, so he hastily picked it up._

_‘My…son’, he sobbed as tears of grief temporarily turned into tears of joy, ‘Just a minute, you need to be cut free and cleaned.’_

_He picked up a knife that had been cleaned as much as possible and cut the umbilical cord, causing the baby to cry out in pain._

_‘There, there’, Philo said, ‘It’s okay…Phineas.’_

_It was then that he remembered the name that had stuck in his mind over a month ago._

_‘That’s it!’ he said, ‘From now on, you’ll be known as Phineas.’_

_The baby smiled back in response._

_‘I knew you’d like it’, Philo said, ‘And your middle name will be your mother’s maiden name, Taylor.’_

_It was then that he remembered the state that Irene was in._

_‘Goodbye and thank you, Irene’, he said with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice before he kissed her forehead, ‘May we meet again someday.’_

_A week later, after staying at the hospital, Philo bought Phineas back to a newly cleaned flat._

_‘What do we do now, son?’ Philo asked as he headed to the front door and opened it, ‘We need to find a food source for you, don’t we?’_

_He was so concentrated on Phineas that he nearly crashed into Mrs. Hopkinson, his neighbour._

_‘Good morning, Mrs. Hopkinson’, he said._

_‘Please, Philo, just call me Betty’, Mrs. Hopkinson said, ‘Anyway, I heard about what happened to your wife while giving birth.’_

_‘Yeah’, Philo said in a depressed voice, ‘No creature deserves to suffer the way she did. Besides, this whole episode has left poor Phineas here without a source of food.’_

_‘Ah’, Betty said, ‘That’s where I may be able to help.’_

_‘What do you mean?’ Philo asked._

_‘With your permission, of course, he could live next door with me until he’s old enough to eat solid food’, Betty said, ‘You’ll be welcome to visit at any time.’_

_‘I suppose that could work’, Philo said, ‘But, what about your daughter?’_

_‘Oh’, Betty said with tears forming in her eyes, ‘I was looking forward to raising her for nine months, but, alas, she was stillborn just over a week ago.’_

_‘Oh’, Philo said, ‘I’m so sorry to hear that.’_

_‘Thanks’, Betty said, ‘However, I am still producing milk, and I might as well use it to help a neighbour out.’_

_‘Ok then’, Philo said as he gave her Phineas, who began crying as soon as she took him.’_

_‘There, there’, Betty said, ‘Daddy will be around to visit every day.’_


	9. Chapter 9

_Over the next few months, Philo visited Betty and Phineas twice every day; once in the morning and again in the evening after coming home from work Monday to Friday and at any time before 5:30 p.m. on Saturdays and Sundays. However, the evening of September 29 th was different from the previous two-and-a-half months._

_‘As always’, Betty said when she opened the door, ‘Thanks for stopping by.’_

_‘You’re welcome’, Philo said, ‘And thanks for this bag of fudge, too.’_

_‘No problem’, Betty said, ‘I hope you enjoy it; it’s a secret family recipe.’_

_‘I’m sure I will’, Philo said, ‘Goodbye.’_

_‘See you tomorrow’, Betty said just as the door closed._

_Later that evening, while enjoying some of the fudge after having beans and soup for dinner, Philo had a thought that he had never had before._

_‘Man, Betty, you are so pretty’, he said mentally, ‘You’re just like Irene.’_

_‘Wait, what?’ he said as soon as he zoned back into reality, ‘She’s **not** your wife, Philo. She’s just a neighbour helping you out.’_


End file.
